Surprises
by CrystalNichole1995
Summary: When the Generation of Miracles decide that they want to do something nice for a change for one of their teammates, is it really worth it, or are they digging their own graves?


_**A/N: So I found this picture that gave me this idea. I hope you enjoy. It was kind of fun to write!**_

* * *

__

"He's going to kill me."

_"you? Why would he just kill you? We all planned it."_

_"But You're making me do it! Aominecchi! Don't make me do this! I'm scared!"_

_"Oh you baby, give it to me!"_

_Aomine grabbed the cake from the blond's hands, careful not to drop it. He peeked around the corner and hid again, looking at the rest of the Teiko team hiding against the wall. "I hope you're all ready to run." He whispered._

_Kise was hiding his face. The team told him that he had to do it, but of course the blond would get too scared and pass the responsibility on to someone else. The dark-haired male looked over at the smallest team member. "Tetsu, you do it."_

_"It was Aomine-Kun's idea. I think he should do it." The younger replied._

_"I still don't think Mine-Chan should waste such a good cake." The tallest grumbled._

_"Be quiet Murasakibara. If he hears us then you'll give us away." The tanned male hissed before peaking around the corner again. He felt his blood go cold as the target approached. He wasn't ready to die yet!_

_"I still think you all are being idiots for doing such a thing."_

_Kuroko looked up at the green haired male. "Then why are you here, Midorima-Kun?"_

_"Because I want to watch how this all plays out. Plus Kise has my lucky hat on his head and won't give it back unless I watch, and I really don't want it to get crushed."_

_Said blond chirped in happiness before being hushed by Aomine. Golden eyes narrowed. "Are you getting scared Aominecchi? You're really tense." An idea popped in his head as he started to tease the tanned male, causing the blue haired ace swing around. "Are you calling me a wimp, Kise?!"_

_Once again, both of them were hushed and Aomine looked around the corner once more. "He's coming. I'm blaming this all on Kise."_

_"Why me?!"_

_"Because it was your idea."_

_"As long as I can eat some of the cake I won't mind."_

_"Is all you think about food?"_

_"This is coming from the one who thinks of nothing but luck."_

_"Shut up Kuroko!"_

_"Don't tell Kurokocchi to shut up! That's rude."_

_"Kise, Shut your damn mouth you're too loud."_

_"What are you all doing?"_

_Every one of them froze from their bickering, turning their eyes to meet the red ones of their captain. The only one who didn't look scared for their life was Kuroko, his emotionless face not changing as he addressed Akashi politely, and Murasakibara. The time had come, and the other three were praying that they would make it to tomorrow._

_4..._

_Murasakibara continued to glance between Akashi and Aomine, hoping that their ace would chicken out and he'd get to taste that lovely cake in his hands. He pulled out his own snack and started to munch on it._

_3..._

_Kise looked at his teammates and back at Akashi, not giving an answer but giving an apologetic smile. He continued to nudge Aomine, trying to make him do it._

_2..._

_Midorima looked slightly unsure about how this entire situation would go and wished that Aomine would hurry up and do it so that he could run. Maybe a head start would be a good idea._

_1..._

_Aomine took a deep breath, keeping the cake out of sight. He prayed to any God who would listen that he would be able to make it to a professional level. "Akashi.. We've all had.. something we'd like to say."_

_In the blink of an eye, Aomine had raised the cake and smashed it into his captain's face. Not waiting another moment the ace was down the hallway running. Behind him he could hear the scattering of the rest of the team except one, who was asking to try a bite before hearing him run off as well._

_Akashi allowed some of the cake to fall off his face, an annoyed look on his face and a fire buring around him. Looking at his ruined uniform, he decided he would make the team pay later. When he looked at the book he was reading and noticed there was icing on the page he currently had open, he felt his eye twitch a little. Wiping it off and closing the book he used his ruined sleeve to wipe off the icing. Something colorful caught his eye as he looked at the wall in front of him. Red eyes widened and an amused grin crossed his lips. Maybe he'd let the teachers yell at them for the writing on the wall, and some extra training wouldn't hurt them at all._

_He started towards the bathroom to clean himself off. Maybe he'd change into his spare uniform. It was always good to be prepared for things like this._

_On the wall, it read in Dark and Light Blue, green, Purple, Yellow and Pink:_

_"Thanks for being a great Captain!"_


End file.
